


Five More Minutes

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the five minute writing challenge on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the five minute writing challenge on Tumblr

“Five more minutes,” Stiles mumbled, rolling away from the light that was shining into his eyes through the opened window.  “Just five more minutes dad.”

“You are a 34 year old man, you haven’t lived with your father in over 10 years, get up,” Derek said, laughter in his voice.  Getting his husband up was always a process, no matter how old he got. It was easier to get their 4 year old son out of bed than it was his grown ass husband.

“Leave me here, I don’t need to go to the service,” Stiles groaned, looking up at Derek through sleepy eyes.  His hair was plastered down on one side of his head and standing on end on the other and there was dried drool near his mouth.

Derek laughed and pulled the blanket off of Stiles, “It’s our goddaughters baptism, you’re getting up, taking a shower, and going.”

Stiles huffed, but heaved himself off of the bed and dragged himself to the shower, but not before kissing Derek lightly on the lips and saying, “I hate that you’re a morning person.”

“You’ve said that every morning since we moved in together 10 years ago.” Derek said with a shit eating grin, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen where the coffee was finished brewing.  “If you hurry we’ll have time to stop for donuts.”

He heard Stiles stumble in his rush to finish getting ready and shook his head.  He and Stiles had been together of nearly 12 years, living together for 10, and married for 7, he was used to just about everything that Stiles did and knew how to motivate him, with food and with sex.

Fifteen minutes later Stiles came down the stairs, his hair still damp, but he looked good.  He had aged well, his eyes had laugh lines and his hair was still thick.  He had on a pair of black dress pants and a white button down with a red tie around his neck, “My dad’s bringing the kids?”

“Yep, he and Melissa are meeting us there,” Derek said, kissing Stiles again and handing him a mug with steaming coffee with a splash of milk, no sugar.

“Do we really have time for donuts?” Stiles asked, his eyes lighting up.  They never let the kids have donuts, that was something that grandpa always treated them to.

“Yeah,” Derek said, shaking his head fondly and grabbing the keys off the counter, guiding Stiles out of the house and locking the door.  “Give me your coffee.”  
  
“No I need it,” Stiles said, holding it tightly to his chest like a lifeline.

“You’ll spill it,” Derek said just as a drop threaten to hit Stiles’ shirt, missing by millimeters.  Stiles handed him the cup and Derek smiled again, taking a sip of the drink himself before putting it safely in the cupholder.  Life with Stiles was something special and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on [tumblr](Sterepotter100.tumblr.com)


End file.
